


Positive, Mate

by Crimson1



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Uncircumcised Penis, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 05:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimson1/pseuds/Crimson1
Summary: How did the Powers That Be determine virginity anyway, because as far as Gary was concerned, penetration was an unfair stick to measure by.He should probably think of a better euphemism, but—nope, that was actually the best one. Unfair stick. No stick at all to be exact…(Episode tag and missing scene to Legends 4.1 The Virgin Gary)





	Positive, Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I had to, that hand gesture was so cute.

That had been, no joke, the best D&D session of Gary’s life. He knew inviting Constantine would be worthwhile. The guy was so creative! It had to come easy being able to pull from personal experience.

Which was part of why Gary had assumed he’d say no when he invited him, but the warlock had cocked his head with a grin and said, “Why not? Yer mates might offer some inspiration. Isn’t often I enjoy the dark and deadly without a threat.”

Granted, Gary had hoped for more of an ‘after party’ later, but damn his friends, they were all responsible drinkers who went to bed early, and far too soon for a true D&D session to end, everyone was gone, leaving Gary and Constantine alone but with far too little alcohol in their systems for this to go the way Gary wanted.

John was just so…rugged. And roguish. And _hot_. Plus, he had real magical powers, like all of Gary’s best fantasy men and women.

The fact that Gary had no practical experience with any gender, while finding so many types of people attractive, was just unfair. But then he was a complete dork with no talent for seduction.

“Well then, Gary, my boy, don’t s’ppose ya mind if bunk here tonight?”

Oh, Gary could listen to Constantine talk all day.

_Wait, what?_

“Really? I mean, of course! I have a bed! But only the one, so…” Was that too obvious of an invitation? Gary’s eyebrows had a mind of their own, so they might have bobbed _a lot_ while saying that.

“I’m good here, mate,” Constantine said, dropping down onto the sofa to stretch out across it, in his shoes still—and slacks and shirt and that alluring red tie, though the trench was hung by the door.

Gary wasn’t sure what his next move should be. His guest seemed ready to crash, but he thought maybe some cavorting might still be on the table?

He’d carefully removed his robe from the night’s festivities, left in simple sweats and a T-shirt, socks, no shoes, just his usual at-home attire, feeling like a total schlub, while John Constantine looked like the spread out of a softcore porn magazine.

“Um…”

“Take a load off, love.” Constantine gestured to the other end of the sofa. “Unless ya were plannin’ on calling it a night? I won’t keep ya—”

“I’m awake!” Gary promptly dropped down with Constantine, attempting very unsuccessfully to be suave as he laid back beside him, _head to toe_ , putting his feet in Constantine’s face. Urg.

 _Be less lame, Gary!_ he chastised himself.

Constantine snorted, gently knocking his feet aside. “Maybe tip those little piggies over the edge, Gar. Sink down a bit more.”

“Like this?” It seemed a silly suggestion since it took Gary off the pillow, lying flat on the cushion, though he was able to hook his knees over the arm of the sofa, bringing his hips closer to Constantine’s face.

Was that intentional? Did he want Gary’s hips close to his face?

Constantine started walking his fingers down Gary’s thigh.

_Oh god._

“Just like that.” He continued his slow walk, eyes darting playfully from the act to Gary's face. “Ya know what I haven’t enjoyed in a good long while?”

“Um, I don’t…maybe?”

“If ya got any interest, coz I’m a bit wired, see, need some help conking out tonight, I think…” His hand fanned out across Gary’s thigh, warm through his sweats and very high up.

Gary was half-mast in seconds, visibly twitching, because he’d wanted this, but he never thought he’d get it. “Are you serious?”

“Reciprocation’s good form, if that’s what yer worried about.” His hand shifted _inward_.

“Please don’t be mocking me,” Gary said in a rush.

“Not even a little, love, just a good turn between friends.” He squeezed his thigh gently.

“You have a lot of friends?”

“On occasion. When it suits me.”

Gary could live with that. If he could stop shaking, moving his hand to Constantine’s thigh in kind. _Reciprocation_ , he thought, as he slid tentatively between the warlock's legs, and Constantine shifted into his touch.

Twisting his fingers in the fabric of Gary’s sweats, he started to tug them down. Gary lifted to make things easier and felt a flush of embarrassment when it was revealed that he was already peeking out of the slit in his boxers, but Constantine hummed as though he liked that.

It wasn’t as easy to get Constantine's pants down, though Gary made several feeble attempts with one hand.

“I got ya, mate.” Constantine undid his own slacks and shimmied them down _with_ his underwear so that he—wow, there he was. “Never done this before, have ya?”

“Huh?” Gary must have been staring. Of course he was staring. It wasn’t like Constantine was of daunting size, and he didn’t have firmer abs than Gary like some model, but he was just so…mmmm.

He was also uncircumcised, which _duh_ , but it was interesting to see that up close when Gary was only intimately familiar with himself.

“Don’t mind the overcoat, I hope?” Constantine smirked, and Gary had to laugh.

“No. Though I feel like there’s a missed opportunity for a joke about you never going anywhere without your trench coat.”

Constantine chuckled. “Yer funny, mate. Now let me see that trimmed Yankee boy then.”

“R-right.” Gary removed himself from the slit in his shorts and slid them down his thighs.

“Manscaper, are ya?” He returned his hand to Gary’s naked thigh and slid all the way up his hip, where it was smooth and shaved between his legs.

“I like the way it feels.”

“Can't argue with that. Got an idea. A little mime play if yer up for it. Monkey see…” He dipped his fingers down to trace along Gary's balls. “Gary _do_.”

 _Oh_. Yes. “Uh-hhh-I-I can…do that.” Gary’s hand quaked as he reached to copy Constantine's touch, but he still managed to trace the velvety skin between his legs without completely botching it.

“Slower, love, like I do.” Shifting again, he cupped Gary’s balls and rolled them in his palm—slow, gentle but firm.

Gary struggled to contain his panting breath as he mimicked him.

“There we are. Good boy…” At least Constantine’s breaths were growing haggard too. “Follow my lead, and we’ll do just fine.”

There was urgency in his eyes, but he didn’t rush Gary. He traced his fingers up Gary’s shaft, curled his grip around him, found the leaking wetness at his tip and stroked to coat him so that even as Gary endeavored to copy his movements, he still trembled at how good that strong, calloused hand felt.

It wasn’t long before their pace quickened, and Gary would have been fine with just this, because Constantine’s eyes looked black, and he kept biting his lip like he really enjoyed this, but just when Gary whimpered, close, so close, he stopped.

“Come here. We can do better.” Constantine slid lower, turned into Gary’s body so his face was— _oh_.

 _Fuck_.

“Fuck!” Gary squeaked aloud, as Constantine licked him from base to tip, then _again_ , then swallowed him down like he’d never heard of a gag reflex.

“F-f-f-fu…” Gary couldn’t finish the word this time, he was so gone, but before losing himself to oblivion, he had to complete the mime, had to give just as good back, wanting to make the same stars explode behind Constantine’s eyes—maybe, even just a little.

Following the same path, he licked up Constantine’s length once, twice, then took him in, and okay, Gary had never done this before, but he was not going to choke or be a slouch, no way, not with John Constantine on his tongue.

His gusto was rewarded with a breathy, “F-f-fuck me,” and the pound of a fist into the sofa cushions.

Gary didn’t wait to be shown the way; he sucked and twirled his tongue and hollowed his cheeks, letting the saliva build and drip from the creases of his lips.

“ _Gary_ …” Constantine keened, and yes, finally, that was what Gary had been waiting for.

It was Constantine mimicking him now, going for broke, sucking and bobbing, and god, Gary was going to come without warning, _shit_.

“That’s it, love…give it to me,” Constantine rumbled as he lapped at the release and drank him down. The least Gary could do was return the favor. He didn’t pull back, didn’t lessen his attack until Constantine’s hips stuttered too.

Gary had just had his first shared orgasm, and it was _amazing_.

They pulled away from each other with equally harsh pants, Constantine laughing like a giddy kid so that Gary had to join him. 

“No joke, mate, that was a _ride_. Well done. Always knew that mouth was pretty, didn’t realize it would be so talented.”

“Yeah?” Gary’s grin was painfully wide from the praise. He wouldn’t mind being known for having a talented mouth if it meant more people would want to explore that.

“Oh yes,” Constantine said, lying back normally on the sofa again. “ _Fuck_ , mate. Now I could really use a fag.”

“Um…”

“A smoke, love.”

“Oh! Of course. Or else we could…?” He shifted back up the sofa as well until his head hit the side pillow, though he couldn’t resist eying Constantine’s naked lower half.

“Gary, I have two choices right now. Grabbin’ a smoke or curlin’ up where I am and goin’ beddie bye. The latter’s winning,” he said, closing his eyes with a sluggish wriggle.  

“Sure. Okay. Yeah. Do you mind if I…?” Gary didn’t finish, but though Constantine kept his eyes closed, he still nodded.

“All you, mate. Whatever ya fancy.”

Gary fancied so much more than that very awesome…thing they’d just done, but he could sleep. He watched Constantine tuck himself away without ever opening his eyes, and Gary did the same—well, with eyes open, but he slid his shorts and sweats back up, not really all that sticky since the mess had been swallowed.

He licked his lips of what he’d swallowed, coz wow, he’d just lost his virginity to a warlock.

Or did that not count? Gary thought it _should_ count.

“Gary, love, I can hear ya thinkin’.”

“Sorry. I’ll get the lights.”

 

XXXXX

 

Gary had fallen asleep on his sofa plenty of times, but he’d never slept that well. It was a shame he had to wake up alone.

He knew he shouldn’t be surprised, but he’d hoped there might be breakfast—or a _shag_. Heh. But yeah, instead he found a note on his coffee table that simply said:

_Next time, mate._

Next time. Gary hoped that was true.

But then the dragon happened and there wasn’t time for anything more than a hello and goodbye.

Then Constantine used his knowledge of ‘Gary the Virgin’ as bait for an evil unicorn—which apparently was just how unicorns were, but damn it, Gary knew it had nothing to do with the pomegranate!

Regardless, he still had full confidence that the Legends and Constantine would do everything in their power to keep him safe, and they did—loss of nipple notwithstanding. He’d been useful and managed not to die again.

It still chaffed him though. Well, the bandage over his missing nipple chaffed, but also the whole virgin scenario. How did the Powers That Be determine virginity anyway, because as far as Gary was concerned, penetration was an unfair stick to measure by.

He should probably think of a better euphemism, but—nope, that was actually the best one. Unfair stick. No stick at all to be exact…

“Now, about this whole virgin situation…”

But there could be a stick.

They were in Gary’s apartment again, and while he fully expected to wake up tomorrow alone like before, whatever happened tonight would be well worth it.

“Ya sure about this, love?” Constantine asked, even as they undressed and got on the bed—the actual bed this time.

Gary was terrified, but he was starting to get used to the feeling, and with John, well…it didn’t seem quite as scary. “Positive.”

 

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love, even for mostly PWP. ;-)


End file.
